


You're my child

by pimpmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Im sorry if this is bad, M/M, Transgender!Yev, kinda personal tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny may look like a boy but she's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my child

**Author's Note:**

> This is... I can't describe this. I rushed this because I knew what I wanted and this is it. It's not the best but it still means a lot to me. Anyway, enjoy. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, it's two in then morning. Also, I case you didn't realize, I ignore canon.

Fourteen year old Yevgeny sat at the kitchen table at his father's home, in front of his mother and dad's. 

"What you have to talk about?" Svetlana asked, keeping her voice at hushed tone so Yevgeny's little brother wouldn't hear them. 

Yevgeny took in a deep breath, feeling his stomach knot up and his knees shaking uncontrollably. "I, uh,"

"Fucking spit it out, Yev." A voice grumbled out, which was his dad, but was quickly elbowed by Ian. 

"Hey, bud. Was is it?" Ian asked calmly, reaching over and placing a hand on top of his shaking one. 

Yevgeny stumbled over his words, trying to remember the speech that he had prepared for this but his mind had gone blank. 

"Spit it out, son." Mickey said, now looking at Yevgeny, worried but also curious. 

"I-I'm not."

Svetlana looked confused. "You not what?"

"I- I'm not- I don't want to be, I don't want to be your son."

Ian leaned back, his hand placed over his mouth and he swore he could've saw tears forming. "You don't want to be our son anymore? Why not?"

He saw Mickey's left hand clenching and unclenching, reaching over and placing his free hand on Ian's back. 

"We not give you what you want? We not good parents to you?"

Yevgeny felt his eyes widen at Svetlana's words, shaking his head and trying to speak but nothing coming out. 

"This is bull, Yevgeny Mikhalio Milkovich. We've did everything we could for you and this is how you repay us?"

Mickey's voice was harsh, and Yevgeny felt his eyes become watery but yet, he still felt as if someone had stuffed a thousand cotton balls inside his mouth. 

Ian let out a rough sob, pressing the heel of his palms into his eye sockets. "I-I think I hear Max, I-I'm gonna.." He nodded his head, standing up. 

"No!" Yevgeny shouted before he realized it and Ian swiveled around, looking dead at him. "I-I don't want to be your son, anymore! I've never been your son! Because.. Because.." 

Yevgeny let out a choked sob, his whole body shaking.

"What you trying to say, baby?" Svetlana's voice cut through and he finally looked at her, noticing her strict demeanor gone and replaced with a softer one. 

Yevgeny swallowed a lump in his throat, eyes averting back down to the table. "I'm not, I'm not a boy. I- I can't be your son if I'm not, if I'm not a boy. "

Mickey looked confused as he leaned forward in his chair. "Of course you're a boy, Yevgeny. What're y-"

"Just because I look like a boy doesn't mean I am one!" 

Yevgeny had never shouted at his parents. Not even when Mickey grounded him from his phone for not doing the dishes. Or when Svetlana smacked him in the mouth for talking back to her. And not even the first time Ian didn't wake up for a week. He never yelled. 

"Yevgeny.." It was Ian's soothing voice that made him lift his head. 

"I- I'm a girl, Ian..." 

And for the first time, in a long time, Yevgeny felt a huge weight being lifted of his shoulders.

Before he could even blink, Ian's arms were wrapped around him and he was crying harder than Yevgeny had ever seen. 

His mother was quickly behind, kissing both of his cheeks and muttering soothing words in Russian.

Mickey never came though and that made Yevgeny sob harder than he ever thought he would. 

Mickey, his favorite fucking person in the whole world, wasn't there. He wasn't hugging him and telling him that he still loves him, he wasn't kissing him and saying that everything was going to be okay. Instead, he sat in his chair, a look on his face he couldn't read. 

After a few moments, Ian and Svetlana pulled away and they were both shooting daggers at Mickey. 

"Fucking say something, Mick." Ian said, looking at him expectantly. 

Mickey threw his hands up. "I don't know what the hell is going on. He just said he's a girl, but he's obviously not, I've changed his diapers before!"

Svetlana muttered words at Mickey in Russian and from what Yevgeny picked up, it was not nice. 

Ian sighed, pulling Mickey up and looking at Yevgeny and Svetlana. "I'm going to talk to Mickey, we will be right back."

They quickly made their way into the living room, Ian speaking a million miles per hour and Mickey's face turning from confusing to shock. 

Yevgeny sat in his seat, watching them and letting out small whimpers (which his mother would rub his arm and kiss his cheek, muttering that she loved him). 

They emerged back into the kitchen, Mickey looking at Yevgeny with understanding. After a moment, he leaned forward and kissed Yevgeny's head. "You're okay."

-

They explained, or at least tried to explain, the whole transition and what was happening to Yevgeny's five year old brother. He had no interested in what was going on, all his attention on the episode of Paw Patrols that was playing on the TV. 

"I- I had no idea it was going to be this expensive." Mickey muttered one night to Ian. 

They were laid on their bed, Mickey was scrolling through websites on transgender teens while Ian flipped through channels on the TV. 

"Mm.. It'll all be worth it though." Ian mumbled, his voice drowsy and sleepy, unlike Mickey's, who was full awake. 

 

Ian eventually fell asleep while Mickey stayed up all night, scrolling and finding the cost of everything and therapists and/or doctors for the treatment. 

He fell asleep and was woken two hours later to go to work.

-

"Hi, Yevgeny. My name is Doctor Justin Martial but you can call me Justin."

His therapist, Justin, sent him a big white smile. 

"I will be your Gender Therapist for the next six months..," he said, "so, can you tell me what's been going on?"

-

Every Sunday evening, Yevgeny went to his therapist, he told his therapist more than he had ever told anyone. 

On his last visit, Yevgeny was diagnosed with Gender Dysphoria. 

-

She started getting her HRT shots the next week. 

"Okay, sweetie. Every two weeks you will come back here and get this shot. Instead of your man hormones, you will get women hormones." The nurse said, smiling widely at her. 

-

They went shopping a few weeks later. 

"Isn't this cute?" Ian said, picking up a small skirt and Yevgeny let out a squeal. 

"No- no, no way." Mickey said from behind them, shaking his head forcefully.

Svetlana glared at him. "Why no?"

"It's too short. He's- I mean, she's not wearing that. I'm not having anyone staring at my, at my daughter like she's a piece of meat."

Yevgeny rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "But dad.."

"No buts.." He said and the focused his attention back on Max, who was trying to grab everything off the shelves. 

Yevgeny had a smile on her face the entire day. That was the first time Mickey had called her, his daughter. 

-

"We should get hair cut." 

Yevgeny frowned, running her hands across her medium length brown hair.

"We should, these dead ends are insane, Yev."

She let out a groan and then rolled her eyes but she eventually nodded her head, which Svetlana and Ian beamed at. 

-

"Can I get this?"

Yevgeny was holding a small tube of lipstick in her hands, showing it proudly at Mickey. 

"No."

Yevgeny was taken back. "Well, why not?"

"You're not wearing makeup."

"Do you have a problem or something?"

Mickey looked down at Yevgeny, furrowing his eyebrows. "What?"

"I didn't stutter."

Mickey's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "I don't knew what provoked this att-"

"Just say it, dad. You're uncomfortable. You're uncomfortable with me being a girl. You'd rather I'd been a boy. You think I'm some freak!"

Mickey took in a deep breath as he walked towards the shampoos. 

"I knew it!" Yevgeny shouted, people turning their heads to look at the pair. 

"Keep it down, Yevgeny." Mickey hissed out. 

Yevgeny felt her eyes water. "I don't understand why you can't love me for me!"

"Yevgeny, don't you ever say I don't fucking love you, you hear me?" Mickey's voice was so loud and harsh, it made her flinch. "I don't give a shit what gender you want to be. You're my child and I love you. I always will. But just because you've changed genders doesn't mean I'm going to be stop caring. I don't want you wearing slutty skirts or wearing makeup, because, damnit," 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then reopened them and looked directly at her. 

"You're my little girl... And- and it may take some time for me to get use to, but I still fucking love you, Yev."

It was the first time Mickey had hugged her since her hair passed her ears. 

-

Mickey loved his kids, more than anything. He always would. No matter what gender and yeah, he was still going to be strict but that's because he's a dad. He suppose to be. And that's that..


End file.
